Chemins croisés
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Les pensées croisées d'Elizabeth et d'Angelica alors qu'elles se retrouvent seules sur une île, regrettant leur amour perdu... Fiction écrite en Septembre 2015.


CHEMINS CROISES.

OS sur "Pirates des Caraibes".

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note: T

Pairing: Jackelica et Willabeth.

Résumé: Les pensées croisées d'Elizabeth et d'Angelica alors qu'elles se retrouvent seules sur une île, regrettant leur amour perdu...

 _Will était parti. Elle était restée._

 _Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Du moins, pas pendant dix ans. Elle n'avait jamais songé à ce qui se passerait si Will n'était plus avec elle, s'ils étaient séparés. Elle n'avait envisagé sa vie qu'avec lui, avant même d'être sa fiancée, elle avait toujours secrètement rêvé d'être avec lui, de partager sa vie avec lui._

 _Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, Elizabeth avait décidé que ce garçon ferait partie de sa vie. Qu'elle le protégerait, elle avait eu pitié de lui, mais aussi, elle s'était senti en confiance, elle avait ressenti de la tendresse, l'envie de rester avec ce petit garçon, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Quelque chose en elle s'était déclenché, le jour-même de leur rencontre. Will était le seul survivant d'une attaque de pirates, et elle, fillette de dix ans, elle l'avait sauvé. Il lui devait sa vie, et de ce jour, ça avait été comme si il était toujours resté ce geste entre eux, comme si en le sauvant d'une mort certaine, Elizabeth avait pris possession de la vie même du jeune homme, et c'est bien cela que Will avait rappelé à Liz, en lui donnant son cœur, juste avant de la quitter quelques heures auparavant. Ce geste innocent de petite fille, avait changé tout leur destin, à lui, à elle. Ils s'étaient liés pour toujours par ce simple geste._

 _Lorsque Liz avait vu sur lui qu'il portait un médaillon de pirate, elle s'était senti mal à l'aise, surprise, mais fascinée. C'était comme un conte de fée, elle, depuis toujours fascinée par les pirates, elle, qui avait toujours voulu en rencontrer un, venait de sauver l'un d'eux... De l'attaque d'autres pirates. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que Will ne pouvait pas en être un vrai, pas un mauvais pirate du moins, peut-être avait-il volé ce médaillon, ou alors, était-il le fils d'un pirate, mais lui, il avait un visage si doux, si innocent, il était à coup sûr, quelqu'un de bien, un aventurier, certes, mais un garçon bien... Elle s'était senti comme responsable de lui, elle savait qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de vraiment très bien, si seulement, il ne grandissait pas avec cette image de la piraterie qu'il avait sur lui. Elle devait le protéger, le sauver de la mort, si Norrington avait découvert qui il était, peut-être Will aurait t'il été pendu. Alors, elle avait décidé de lui subtiliser l'objet du délit, de le sauver une deuxième fois, et de garder dans son cœur le fait qu'il était bien au fond à la fois un pirate et quelqu'un de bien, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé dans ses pensées de petite fille; mais aux yeux du monde il devait rester simplement, un gentil petit garçon qui avait survécu à une attaque sanglante._

 _Elle voulait l'intégrer à son monde, et quoi qu'il se passe, ce jour-là, elle s'était liée à lui... Elle avait toujours rêvé de pirates, et ce jour-là, elle avait rencontré celui dont elle rêvait, dans son esprit d'enfant, elle en était persuadée, ce ne pouvait être un hasard, cette rencontre, le fait qu'elle le sauve. Elle était certaine que c'était à elle désormais, de le protéger, et en cachant aux yeux de tous ses véritables origines, elle devenait elle-même sans le savoir, complice de piraterie. Elle devenait la seule à connaitre tout de lui, le destin était en marche, elle possédait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ce médaillon, elle possédait la confiance, l'amitié de Will, même son père avait sans le savoir, poussé sa fille à considérer Will comme celui auprès duquel elle devait rester, en lui demandant de s'en occuper, d'en être responsable. Elizabeth s'était senti valorisée, avec Will , elle pouvait être elle-même, elle pouvait côtoyer un pirate sans se faire disputer, elle pouvait se sentir forte et ne plus être celle qui est destinée à être toujours intensément protégée et considérée comme faible, par son entourage, tout cela parce qu'elle était petite... Et parce qu'elle était une fille. Will, lui, voyait en elle autre chose... Celle qui l'avait sauvé... Avec quelques années de plus, la petite Liz aurait presque pu comprendre qu'elle venait tout simplement de rencontrer l'amour... Ou du moins, l'idéal qu'elle allait elle-même se créer._

 **Angélica regardait l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue devant elle. Cet océan qui avait su récupérer Jack, le lui arracher. Jack était parti... Sans elle.**

 **Elle le savait, Jack ne reviendrait pas, pas cette fois, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il décidait de la quitter, elle doutait qu'il revienne vers elle une seconde fois. Du moins... Pas tout de suite... Car elle espérait qu'au fil de leurs aventures, ils se retrouveraient... Angélica avait toujours voulu être avec Jack, vivre à ses côtés, c'était son rêve depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, depuis le premier regard... Elle n'avait plus vu sa vie que par lui, elle avait cru qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, car il était son seul amour, elle l'avait su dès le départ.. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé ce que serait sa vie après cette aventure d'il y a quelques mois, car elle avait retrouvé Jack et c'était tout ce qui comptait...**

 **Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, dans ce couvent où elle s'apprêtait à devenir nonne, elle avait compris immédiatement que Jack était celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu, avant de rentrer au couvent, elle avait espéré, souvent, rencontré un homme empli de passion mais aussi, avec un bon cœur, un homme différent, au tempérament fougueux, comme elle l'était au fond de son esprit... Quand elle avait vu Jack poser sur elle un regard de mystères et de passion, un regard d'invitation, elle avait senti que lui seul pourrait la faire devenir elle-même... Car lui ne la voyait pas comme une religieuse sage et rangée, il voyait plutôt une jeune femme emplie de toute la passion de l'Espagne, qui ne demandait qu'à être désirée, aimée passionnément, qui ne demandait qu'à être une femme à la fois autoritaire et douce, qu'à être femme, en fait... Malgré toute la foi qu'elle ressentait, malgré qu'elle ait eu envie de lier sa vie à la religion, il y avait en elle une autre femme tellement plus libérée que Jack, de son regard aiguisé, avait découvert, en une seconde. Et Angélica à son tour avait compris quelle femme elle était, ce qu'elle pourrait être avec lui...**

 **Elle l'avait suivi, au départ, c'était pour l'aider, pour aider ce pirate à ne pas se faire attraper, car elle savait qu'il pouvait exister des hommes dit "mauvais" qui ne soient pas définitivement corrompus, et lui, il avait l'air différent, et Angélica croyait en lui... Il l'avait certes exaspéré avec ses manières bien peu catholiques, mais en réalité si il l'avait autant exaspéré, c'était tout simplement qu'il avait su lui donner envie de le suivre, l'envie de lui, l'envie de vivre avec lui des aventures tellement plus excitantes que dans la vie qu'elle se préparait... Jack avait réussi à la détourner de sa vie de religieuse, en un regard, elle avait senti un tel feu en elle qu'elle avait immédiatement éprouvé envers lui une colère destructrice, qui était le reflet de l'amour passionnel qu'il lui inspirait... Mais, malgré toute cette colère, elle s'était prise rapidement à rêver de vivre avec lui, de s'épanouir avec lui en tant que femme, elle avait souhaité rester avec lui, il était son amour et elle n'y pouvait rien... Car Jack était aussi fougueux, aussi déterminé qu'elle, mais il avait en lui une douceur, et un cœur bien doux pour un pirate, elle l'avait vu de suite en le regardant, Jack était la preuve que même l'homme qui semble être un cas désespéré, peut avoir un cœur à sauver... Jack l'avait touché pour cela, malgré tout le reste, et Angélica avait été incapable de résister à cela... Il était vraiment la preuve que toute les âmes ont une chance d'être meilleures qu'on ne le croit, et la jeune femme avait toujours recherché cela... Elle était si convaincue que cela existait, depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait confiance aux hommes, pas à tous mais... Elle avait la foi... Et si un pirate pouvait aussi avoir un cœur, alors elle avait raison.**

 **Alors Angélica avait décidé de suivre Jack, et ce jour-là, elle avait lié son destin au sien, car plus jamais elle n'allait pouvoir être nonne, mais pour lui, elle avait abandonné tout le reste... Elle l'avait sauvé... Et s'était enfui avec lui.**

 _Elizabeth restait fixée sur l'océan qui avait emporté son rêve. Les souvenirs la submergeaient. Elle revoyait les grandes étapes de sa relation avec Will, depuis cette rencontre si spéciale._

 _Tout avait évolué. En grandissant, elle avait connu d'autres hommes, notamment James qu'elle avait failli épouser et Jack qu'elle avait ardemment désiré, peut-être même aimé. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir rester avec Will. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à se fiancer avec lui, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle avait de suite su que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle reviendrait toujours vers lui. Au départ, ils avaient vécu un amour tendre et empli d'une passion des premiers émois de jeunes fiancés, et cette période avait été merveilleuse, ils avaient tout partagé ensemble. Lui, s'était intégré à son monde à elle, il avait fait des efforts pour plaire plus ou moins à l'entourage de Liz, à se faire une place dans ce monde fermé de l'aristocratie. Elle, avait évolué au contraire vers plus de liberté, avec lui, elle devenait davantage pirate, elle apprenait à se battre, à se servir d'une épée, à esquiver, à s'entraîner à un combat , à survivre... C'était un bel équilibre, elle donnait à Will l'importance qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne, et lui, il lui donnait la liberté qu'elle n'avait pas..._

 _Grâce à cet équilibre, ils avaient réussi à être heureux ensemble, durant tout les mois de leurs fiançailles. Bien sûr, Elizabeth lui reprochait parfois de ne pas être assez passionné avec elle, non pas qu'il n'ait pas en lui assez de passion vis à vis d'elle, simplement parfois elle avait eu l'impression d'être davantage pirate que lui, plus aventureuse dans leur relation, elle avait souvent plus de tempérament que lui et elle aurait aimé parfois avoir du répondant face à cette fougue qu'elle avait en elle, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle s'y était faite et que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer sa vie, elle était sûre qu'elle parviendrait à le changer sur les points qui la tracassait, elle savait qu'avec le temps Will se libérerait de plus en plus à son contact..._

 _Puis, il y avait eu ce grand bouleversement, lorsque Will était parti, contraint par Lord Beckett de voyager à la recherche de Jack. Elizabeth avait senti tout le poids que c'était que de ne pas être avec lui, que d'être séparée de lui. Curieusement, malgré la douleur, elle s'y était faite, aidée dans les moments difficiles par Jack et leur jeu de séduction qui la réchauffait. Alors oui, elle avait parfois oublié Will au profit d'autres choses, d'autres hommes, d'un autre homme, surtout... Mais elle avait vite compris que son destin était lié à Will Turner. Elle avait ressenti de la colère envers lui, ils avaient eu des disputes, des relations tourmentées, ils avaient dû faire face à la jalousie, à l'incompréhension mutuelle. Les choses s'étaient compliquées et avaient montré à Elizabeth oh combien il est difficile de garder un homme toute la vie auprès de soi malgré les embûches. Elle avait douté, elle l'avait détesté de l'empêcher d'être avec Jack, de ne plus avoir la même opinion d'elle, de ne plus avoir la même complicité qu'elle avait cru éternelle. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait continué à espérer que tout s'arrangerait. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup pour que son couple fonctionne, Pour que son rêve continue. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'abandonner ses premiers rêves et était retournée vers celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu._

 _Elle avait beau l'aimer différemment après toutes ces épreuves... Elle l'aimait toujours. Et contre ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Will n'était peut-être pas devenu celui qu'elle aurait voulu, mais... Il était Will et son cœur était lié au sien... Elizabeth le savait: elle pouvait bien s'éloigner de lui, devenir distante, éprouver d'autres choses pour d'autres hommes... Au fond d'elle, elle revenait toujours vers lui, parce que le destin est plus fort que tout et elle l'avait bien compris... Elle était devenu tellement plus pirate que lui, qu'elle aurait pu partir sans lui, il ne lui apportait plus la liberté, elle était libre même sans lui... Elle avait abandonné sa vie d'aristocrate, elle avait tout perdu, sauf son statut de pirate... Et Will. Alors elle s'était raccroché à lui et avait fini par l'épouser. Les embûches ne les avaient pas séparés, elle était retournée à lui quand elle n'y croyait plus... Et à l'instant où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle avait su au fond de son cœur, qu'elle l'aimait aussi et malgré toutes les hésitations qu'elle avait pu avoir, elle était prête à le suivre..._

 **Angelica était toujours assise à l'ombre d'un palmier, observant la mer. Cet endroit était comme la vie avec Jack: c'était à la fois un paradis et l'enfer.**

 **Lorsqu'elle s'était enfui avec lui, elle avait réussi à devenir rapidement sa compagne, elle était restée sur le Pearl plus longtemps que n'importe quelle autre femme avant elle. Et des lors elle avait aimé cette vie, une vie d'aventures, de chasse aux trésors, de combats, de voyages, de découvertes et de passion ardente. Angelica s'était laissé entraîner par ce tourbillon, et plus les mois passaient en la compagnie du pirate, plus elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle rêvait de mariage, elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, lui, leur amour passionnel... Elle avait appris avec lui tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qu'elle avait toujours désiré, vivre libre, faire ce que l'on désire quand on le désire, savoir se battre, savoir se débrouiller aux milieu des hommes, au milieu de l'océan, des éléments déchaînés... Mais également à succomber à tout les plaisirs qui lui étaient interdit jusqu'alors...**

 **Pourtant, tout n'était pas si rose, les deux amants ne cessaient de se disputer, pour tout, et pour rien aussi, ils avaient le même caractère bien trempé et c'était devenu presque un jeu, un jeu amoureux, de chercher l'autre, de se battre pour mieux s'aimer par la suite... Angelica l'aimait si ardemment qu'elle aurait pu le tuer, d'ailleurs plus le temps passait, plus elle vivait avec lui une passion violente mais avec pourtant de la douceur, car Jack pouvait se montrer très doux, il pouvait se comporter en véritable gentleman avec elle, il avait quelque chose de particulier que la jeune aimait au point de devenir folle pour lui... Elle reprochait à Jack beaucoup de choses, notamment, son irrévérence, son infidélité à tout ce qui n'est pas l'océan et le Pearl. Mais elle avait aussi espéré pouvoir le changer, au fl du temps...**

 **Puis, un jour tout avait basculé quand Jack était parti pour rejoindre la liberté. Il l'avait laissé, et elle avait tenté de le retrouver. Elle avait connu d'autres hommes par la force des choses, durant ces longues années sans lui, elle lui en avait voulu au point de vouloir qu'il souffre, autant qu'elle avait souffert de cette séparation, elle avait voulu qu'il comprenne, et quand elle l'avait retrouvé, enfin, elle avait beau avoir retrouvé avec lui tout ses défauts, elle avait beau avoir compris qu'il ne deviendrait jamais l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé le faire devenir, elle s'était aussi rendu compte que malgré toute la colère qu'il lui provoquait, elle l'aimait toujours, encore, et elle se sentait plus liée à lui qu'à n'importe quel autre homme, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était prête à passer outre tout ce qui était arrivé, il avait suffi qu'elle le revoit pour qu'elle rêve de nouveau à partir avec lui, à vivre avec lui, à essayer de le retenir cette fois... Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, en dépit de la rage que leur nouvelle aventure en commun lui avait procuré, elle avait ressenti son cœur se gorger d'un bonheur qu'elle avait pourtant cru devenu impossible après toutes ces embûches... Car quoi qu'il se passe, c'était lui qu'elle aimait...**

Liz et Angélica sourirent à ces souvenirs qui désormais étaient déjà presque loin. Elles avaient retrouvé chacune l'homme qu'elles aimaient, elles avaient entendu d'eux qu'ils les aimaient. Elles savait que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais d'eux désormais. L'océan les avait emporté. Malgré leurs liens indéfectibles, l'océan avait gagné; elles était bien peu de choses face aux forces mystérieuse de l'océan qui désormais gouvernait le destin de leur amour. Finalement, jamais elles n'auraient cette vie avec eux comme elles l'avaient voulu. Elles ne savaient pas si cela était une bonne chose pour elles ou la pire qui puisse leur arriver. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui ce serait passé si elles avaient réalisé leur rêve, auraient elle eu le bonheur qu'elles espéraient? Ou bien la vie aurait t'elle fini par les séparer de leur compagnon à cause de leur différence, de la manière si différente dont ils avaient évolué, en dépit de leur amour? Elles ne le savaient pas et ne le sauraient jamais. Mais, entre les remords et les regrets, elles ignoraient toutes deux ce qui était le moins douloureux...

Elles ne se connaissaient pas. Elles ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Mais elles auraient pu se comprendre, si elles s'étaient rencontrés. Chacune sur son île, ressentait la même douleur. Elles avaient le même regard. Perdues dans le souvenir d'un amour que l'océan avait emporté au loin mais n'effacerait jamais.


End file.
